Godzilla Neo: Razin
Bio It’s no secret now that Gigamass is returning…though its two guardians, GARUGARU and DAGARLA have both fallen. Will the sentient technology make a desperate gamble, or has it all been according to plan? Now that Ghogo has been destroyed, all that remains of him was the the Seal of Faith, which Shiori placed in her hair to always keep it close, not to mention the Orb of love, found deep within the Elias control tower, stuck at the bottom of her hope chest. Moving to live with relatives outside of Tokyo while her hometown was being rebuilt, she more than pulled her weight around the house, helping her young cousins get ready for school while cleaning and cooking. Still, fate called once more: Belvera had found Gigamass while it slumbered hundreds of miles below the surface near Mt. Fuji. Utilizing a Barem and a piece of GARUGARU’S shell, she brought the pulsing mass to form in the deep forests… Suddenly, children all over the areas between Tokyo and Fuji began disappearing. Parents are distraught. Teachers are holding emergency meetings to try and rally the grown-ups. Police are assaulted with anxious phone calls. Then, the worst happened: Shiori’s little cousins are spirited away. What ensues is a race against time, for as Shiori and the Shobijin discover, Gigamass is building strength so it can resume it programming and remake Earth itself...but to do that, it requires life forms with HUGE amounts of spiritual and biological energy, and the most ready supply happens to be CHILDREN, not unlike the day that the city of Aelina was razed to the ground. MOTHRA intervenes once again, but Gigamass’s core activates and becomes RAZIN, which has just enough fight in it to repel Mothra’s assault, while the Shobijin again confronted Belvera. During the fight, Lora and Belvera were lost to the core, whereas Moll and Shiori escaped. Moll, using all of the spiritual power she can muster, decides to send Mothra back in time to retrieve the Sword of Hope, the final piece of the locking mechanisms against Gigamass that was said to have been destroyed by BATTRA after the deed was done. Now Mothra must travel back in time to face the truth of the Gigamass War, and Shiori must take leave of the petrified Moll, drained of power, while seeking to free Lora and Belvera from the dome, all while Battra charges towards Mt. Fuji! With Moll crystalized and Mothra in a time warp, Shiori took it upon herself to try and break Gigamass's core from within. Razin was only able to fend off Mothra from a borderline distance; it wasn't at full strength yet and couldn't even leave the ground. She approached the core as it rested in the forest, and, beneath the notice of the vile tentacles that had trapped so many children, ENTERED the thing. In the past, Mothra discovered that, when the war happened, the Mothra of the time was still in her larval form, while Battra fiercely fought the forces of Gigamass. The Future Mothra joined the fray, and thanks to her power, Battra was able to metamorph into his imago form. When Gigamass was finally sealed, Battra intended to destroy the Elias and, in the process, accidentally destroyed the Sword...but then Mothra intervened. She and her past self teamed together and sealed Battra in a cocoon and buried him in the far north, and Mothra took the Sword, and with the help of the matured imago past-Mothra, she was sent back to the future, though it cost the past Mothra her energy, and she would sleep once more until she gained enough power from the Earth to return... In the present, Shiori had managed to find Belvera and Lora, and presented them with the Seal and Orb. The two Elias put aside their differences and focused their power to break a hole in the core, protecting the children and allowing their escape. Battra took advantage of Gigamass's newfound weakness and pressed his assault, even though it put the children in mortal danger...until Mothra reappeared. She wisked the children to safety and was able to tell Moll and Lora a truth about the war: that Belvera was their third sister... She couldn't believe it...she had dedicated her life to nearly destroying everything, including the only family she had. It all just snapped into place for her right then and there...and when Mothra took to the sky to joined Battra in battle, Belvera and KROIGA took to the sky as well, with all three items in hand. Channeling the power through her own body, it wasn't enough and she was continually batted aside by Razin, until Battra blocked a particularly large energy burst. For two heartbeats, Battra regarded Belvera, and displayed admiration for her bravery. This was all she ever wanted, and it gave her newfound courage, which was shared by Kroiga, eager to please his mistress. The two misfits put every drop of energy into the spell to not only lock Gigamass, but to destroy it utterly! In the wake of the battle, Kroiga was destroyed and Belvera lay dieing...grasped the hands of both her sisters, and her tears brought Moll back to life...Mothra and Battra blessed her passing, and praised Shiori for her valor and bravery. Battra returned to the North, Mothra to the South, and Shiori would return home with the children in tow. Abilities/Aspects * - Able to absorb ANY organic material * - Above-human-level intelligence * - Powerful “arms” * - Able to fire raw combustion beam from core * - Psionic manipulation of surrounding area External Links *Godzilla Neo - RAZIN Category:Godzilla Neo Category:Fandom Category:Fan Art